


Chance Would Be A Fine Thing

by Nelly_197



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mischievous persephone, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_197/pseuds/Nelly_197
Summary: A retelling of the classic tale of Persephone and Hades.When Persephone manages to sneak away from the nymphs and Demeter for long enough, she finds herself in unfamiliar territory.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chance Would Be A Fine Thing

Dawn was warm. As it was every morning. Pollen hung in the sunlight, moving weightlessly, each tiny speckle on a separate path. As it did every morning, Persephone mused. Still, the quiet was far too precious to be anything but peacefully content with.

The nymphs were far too concerned with their gallivanting to notice that their Kore had wandered off by herself after the last game of throw the orange, catch the orange. Persephone had forgotten a time when laughing and prancing around in the meadows with the nymphs excited her. Perhaps it never did. Or perhaps she was very small when she would laugh and scream in the same childlike way. It can be difficult to recall events from a childhood that has never been allowed to be left behind.

Persephone pushed her thoughts back and carried on wandering through the opposite meadow, the nymphs shrills and giggles fading further and further into the distance. She sighed a long breath of relief and picked up her pace. Anxiously anticipating a worried nymph to notice her absence, inevitably lead her by the hand back to the meadow she was instructed not to leave, under any circumstances, but manages to sneak away from some days. Most days. ~~Definitely every day.~~

Stopping in her tracks, Persephone came to understand she had managed to tread into completely unknown territory. This must be the outskirts of mothers domain, Persephone thought. The creek by the edge of the nameless meadow was eerily quiet for this time of day. No birds singing in the trees, not a rustle of leaves in the breeze to be made out. Utter stillness. The kind of quiet that is often empty, and unsettling. Especially for a girl who undoubtedly knew she should not be here alone.

The water in the creek was the clearest she had seen in quite some time. Crystal clear with a blueish hue, clear enough to see the pebbles and sand at the bottom. Persephone relaxed the tension from her shoulders and sat by the edge, letting herself be entranced with the smoothness of the water's surface,  her fingers tracing patterns along it, only to disappear within moments. 

Time seemed to wash away as she sat by the waters edge. The concerns for her whereabouts would be rearing their ugly heads by now and Persephone knew it was simply a matter of time before she would be found. Surely if Demeter found out she had trailed this far from home the punishment would be unfathomable. Perhaps this time she had gone too far, disobeyed a little too much. Even for her own liking. It was a dangerous game she knew all too well she had been playing. Going far beyond simple defiance into uncharted territory. The rush of excitement didn’t wash over her anymore like it had once, hiding away like this was simply an escape from the crushing, agitating boredom that stemmed from the dullness of the repetitiveness of every day. 

She couldn't help but admit to herself that her reasons for rebelling against her mother's iron fist had little to do with why she was suddenly so underwhelmed here in Demeter’s lands. 

Persephone knew she was somewhat different to the goddesses of Olympus. They dressed in flowing white gowns and drank the wine of the gods at many of Zeus’s lavish gatherings. Demeter brought her precious daughter to Olympus only once, never allowing her to step more than a foot away from her and eagerly pulling her back when she strayed too far. Demeter made sure she was clad in nothing short of a children's gown, short and plain. Small flowers braided into her long sandy hair and no jewellery other than a bracelet gifted to her by her father.

That was the first time she met him. His dark midnight black hair that flowed halfway down his back framed his angular features caught her attention at once. She had never seen a god quite like him. He was somewhat taller and paler than the other gods and goddesses that lounged all day up on Olympus. His arms were rippled with muscle in the same way the other gods were as he stood proud with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were almost black and his lips were full and donned a suspiciously mischievous smirk when she locked her eyes with his before eagerly turning to Zeus and whispering something inaudible in his ear, much to Zeus’s painfully obvious amusement. 

That was when Zeus had summoned her to his throne room, exactly four nights ago, and only 1 more to wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Couldn't think of an original title so relish in my Peep Show reference and enjoy it)
> 
> Shout out to Webtoon originals Lore Olympus and Punderworld among others for making me fall in love with Greek mythology again <3


End file.
